


Who They Are

by ConsentFest, spaceaas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, but less so transphobia and more so unintentional ignorance, genderqueer!draco, minor Transphobia, nonbinary!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsentFest/pseuds/ConsentFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceaas/pseuds/spaceaas
Summary: Draco's always known who they are. They've just been waiting for someone to listen.





	Who They Are

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Who They Are  
> Prompt: #15  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings/Content Notes: genderqueer/nonbinary character, minor transphobia that is more unintended ignorance than anything else  
> Summary: Draco's always known who they are. They've just been waiting for someone to listen.  
> Medium: Digital
> 
> A thousand million thanks to the mods for running this fest and being so understanding as to give me an extension on my extension. You all are wonderful :)

**Author's Note:**

> Artist's Notes: Going into this, I had so many ideas for how to portray my prompt, but less on how to emphasize consent. After thinking and thinking, I realized that being queer, at least in my experience, often involves a loss of consent. Not sexual consent, per se, but getting consent in how you are identified. So often, people don't even think to ask each other how they identify, we are so used to categorizing into male and female immediately upon meeting someone. I wanted to show how just because people aren't deliberately seeking to hurt someone, that doesn't mean they haven't broken consent.


End file.
